


Four Inevitable Stages for a Complete and Rational Story

by caorida19741130



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a piece of skin which the Brog gave to Data...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Inevitable Stages for a Complete and Rational Story

Star Trek: First Contact  
Star Trek: Insurrection  
Star Trek: Nemesis

CP：Data/Picard  
Rating：PG

 

起因

 

这件事的起因是博格人为了笼络他而给Data植入了一小片人类皮肤。

啊，不对。

Data检索自己的记忆，很快进行修正——真正的起因是让·卢克·皮卡特舰长给他讲解了“触觉”。

但那并有没什么必要，至少一开始Data是这样认为的。他当然知道触觉是什么。触觉是接触、滑动、压觉等机械刺激的总称。他全身的传感器无论数量还是敏感程度都远远高于人类神经末梢数量和神经递质传导的准确性。皮卡特舰长是人类，他的手指能感觉到压力、温度，最多还有密度的变化，但Data可以感觉到更多，比如手下物质的电导强度，辐射量，组成成分。

所以没理由一个人类比Data更了解触觉，即使他是让·卢克·皮卡特舰长。

“不，不，Data。”皮卡特舰长那个时候温柔地笑着，像教导一个小孩子一样耐心说，“触摸的时候你能感觉到一种心灵上的联系，那是一种感情。”

“哦。”

Data有感情芯片，但他还是不能理解手里摸着几个世纪以前的金属合成材料和过时的固体燃料火箭能有什么移情作用。

“你会感慨岁月的变迁，智慧的伟大。这是感觉，要用心。”皮卡特舰长说，一只手放在心口上。

Data也把手放到舰长的心口上，旁边围观的科学组成员则一脸见到鬼的表情。

不要问为什么Data要把手放在皮卡特舰长的心口上因为原因显而易见——Data只有中央处理器没有心，所以只能把手放在离他最近的那颗“心”上。

“心跳64每分钟，每搏量110毫升，二尖瓣最大流速……”

“停，Data！”

“哦，您的心脏很健康。”

周围科学组的同事都在窃笑，好像Data又发掘了一个七年以前的笑点一样。皮卡特舰长摇摇头，离开了。

所以，Data得出结论，他明明能够“感触”到很多东西，但别人就是认为他不能体会“触觉”。

而在Data被博格人捕获后，博格人女王则“好心”地送给他梦寐以求的礼物——人类的，真正的皮肤。

在0.68秒的时间里他动摇了，因为那个时候一阵微风吹过，他感觉到企业号空调出风口呼呼的风沾上皮肤的凉意，轻微的几乎无法察觉的无形的抚触，像水，金属舱门上烤漆的光滑质地，白色的，在温和的泛光灯下，看上去却有暖融融。

真奇怪，他明明只得到了触觉，却像一个第一次看见世界的婴儿，光亮，触摸，温暖混杂在一起，几乎让他的处理中枢过载。

“你觉得怎么样？”博格人女王有苍白泛蓝光的皮肤，金属外骨架做的身体，她的手摸上去凉飕飕，只有电子流的踪迹，没有心跳，没有血流。

“我觉得好极了。”Data言不由衷地说。

“太好了！”女王笑起来，然后表情突然变得狰狞，她恶狠狠地说，“现在，让我们对付让·卢克·皮卡特舰长吧。”

几个小时后他就见到了他的舰长。他只穿着贴身汗衫，舰长制服被撕开，并且已经被汗水浸透，紧贴在身上。

空调停了，哦。可惜博格人感觉不到。

15分钟倒计时已经开始，企业号开始自毁程序，所有功能性元件已经停运，而且除了舰长，其他人都已经离开。

Data有些困惑，这就像你有了一种触觉，但中枢处理器却无法处理这种感觉。

“你回来干什么呢？”女王问。

“来交换他。”皮卡特舰长指着Data，“我归你了，放他走。”

Data搜索自己的数据库，里头有……《孙子兵法》，《拿破仑·波拿巴的战争艺术》，《奥斯曼帝国兴衰史》，《百年战争》，《冷战史》，最近150年的《SWAT战术指导手册》……然而无论这些书籍如何汗牛充栋，没有一本告诉他为什么一位舰长愿意拿自己的性命换一个，嗯，电子人的性命，如果电子人真的有死亡的可能的话。

“哼，你想要和企业号一起毁灭，哼哼哼，我不会让你如愿！”女王咯咯笑着，牙齿里有黑色和蓝色的奇怪阴影。

企业号是家，港湾，战甲，遨游星辰的航船，和企业号舰长不可幸免的命运与棺椁。

Data输入自己的密码，终止飞船自毁程序。

“你看，你对我已经没用了。”女王说。

“别杀他，”Data环着女王冷冰冰的胳膊，“他会是一个好随从的。”

整个舱室里充满不安的宁静，只有高大的冷却塔发出一些人耳不能分辨的嗡嗡声。

“她是怎么收买你的？”皮卡特舰长问，声音里倒是出乎意料的平静。

Data看着自己的手，肉色的，和原本泛着金属光泽的人造无机质皮肤完全不同。让·卢克·皮卡特舰长的脸因为湿热的空气而泛红，额头的毛孔张开冒着汗，顺着额角一路划到下巴，他的眉头紧皱，因此显得眼窝更深邃了，一点水珠挂在眉骨边缘摇摇欲坠。

Data抬手赶走了它。

但随后他惊异于这种全新的触感，带着盐分的水滴在手指尖的感觉，还有，另一个人类的皮肤的触感，那是柔软的，有温度的。皮卡特眼下的眼袋和皱纹，那里，一个人类正在走向衰老和死亡的标致，然而奇异的是，随着流逝的青春而去的，那颗脑袋里填满睿智，还有不屈的精神。

“人类并不会随着年龄的增长而增加大脑沟回，实际上人类自从青春期以后神经胶质细胞的数量总体不再增长，但是……”

“Data，不要摸我的头。”

触摸，才能建立联系，用心。

Data觉得自己的感情芯片在过载的边缘，但他暂时舍不得关掉它。

他仔细擦掉了皮卡特舰长颊边的汗水，又用他的新“礼物”触摸了那些眼角的皱纹，坚挺的鼻骨的角度，在软骨交界处轻微的突起，每个地球人都有，但是舰长的触感很特别，颧骨的位置，肌肉覆盖于上，鼻翼边的法令纹，还有那双薄薄的嘴唇，现在紧抿着。心跳92，每搏量115。

“为什么不离开星舰？”Data用他能发出的最轻的声音说

“因为我有一个朋友掉队了。”

“但你却愿意炸掉这艘船。”

“如同亲手杀死所爱。”

Data的手放在舰长的心口上，心跳102。真怪，皮卡特舰长的眼睛里没有任何一种已知的数据输入输出端口，然而他什么都明白了，因为那双眼睛对他说了很多很多话，Data想。

他摆摆手，引他的舰长来到一处牵引铁锁下面，然后走向女王身边，打碎了冷却塔。

冷凝剂泄漏而杀死有机物的过程很难熬，那些新安装的人类皮肤皱缩，给皮下传感器送去大量微电流刺激，Data搜寻一下以组织词汇，他相信人类管这种感觉叫“疼痛”。

再见了，博格人女王，再见了，那些可爱的小礼物。

企业号尚存，他的舰长安然无恙，而Data的数据记录仪里多了很多可爱的，叫做“触觉”的数据。

菲尼克斯号进入曲率航行，从外太空望向地球，太阳从地平线升起，那里正迎来空间轨道上24小时内的第17个黎明。

“舰长，”Data汇报，“在和女王在一起的时候，我相信我的感情芯片因为和人类皮肤的兼容性方面的问题出现了一点故障。”

“什么样的故障？”

“我……我想，在有了人类触觉之后，我感觉到……害怕……恐惧。”

“那很正常Data，那会让你更像个人类。”

“我相信这是瑕疵，舰长。正常的情绪反映应该是‘勇敢’。”

“学会恐惧才能勇敢，Data。”

“我并不明白……”

“如果人类无所畏惧，那勇敢或者不勇敢又有什么区别呢？正因为对失去所爱的深切的恐惧，才使人类爆发出潜能，想要保护心爱之物，那就是‘勇敢’。Data，你那个时候表现得很勇敢。”

“就像您愿意牺牲星舰，但又坚持留在企业号上？”

这个叫做让·卢克·皮卡特的人类笑了，额角还带着打斗的伤痕，望向舷窗外的日出。

“我一生从未经历婚姻，而企业号就像我的妻子。我爱她，愿意为她奉献一切。”

……

我愿意为我的舰长奉献一切，而舰长就像我深爱的妻子。

Data张了张嘴，本能地感觉到这句话里微妙的不合逻辑的直觉。他也许可以问问他的舰长，但那个时候那个蓝色的星球和广袤的宇宙看上去如此辽阔而温柔，美丽近乎神圣，Data最终什么也没有说。

 

 

 

发展

 

 

这件事与其说是“发展”不如说是“发酵”，而整个发酵过程的起源是Data决定就上面提到的关于“企业号，舰长，以及妻子”的话题咨询他的好朋友乔迪·拉福吉。

他们在酒吧一个角落里坐下之后，Data试着造了一个句子。

在这个造句练习里同时包含了“舰长”、“妻子”、“深爱”这几个单词。

乔迪还没有听完整句就把刚喝的苏打水喷到了Data脸上。

“没关系的乔迪，我防水。”Data带着宽容的微笑说。

“不是这个问题，Data，你不能用这样的句子。”

“为什么？”

“狄安娜和莱克指挥官结婚以后，狄安娜才是莱克指挥官的妻子。你知道，”乔迪摊开手，“结婚——夫妻，这是一个因果关系。”

“哦。”

Data看上去一脸“我还没懂但我很体贴所以没问”的表情，乔迪摇摇头，忧心忡忡地继续喝他的苏打水。

“但据我所知舰长和企业号也没有举行过婚礼，所以我以为皮卡特舰长对于爱情和婚姻的隐喻实际上只是一种类比？”

乔迪赶紧把一口苏打水咽下去。“的确这是一个比喻没错，但是……”科学官皱眉，“谁都知道舰长有多爱企业号，这是一种，嗯，联系——或者说结合……”

“一种感情？心灵上的联系？”

“对！就是一种深刻的感情，心灵联系。”

“那我们也有。”

“噗——”这下乔迪真的彻彻底底把饮料喷出来，不过总算克制住了，只弄脏了桌子。“你们？你和舰长？”

Data想起博格人女王那件事，如果触摸可以建立心灵的连结，他们毫无疑问有着牢不可破的联系。

“对啊。我们摸过了。”Data高高兴兴地说，然后就离开了酒吧，留下对着苏打水目瞪口呆的乔迪·拉福吉。

 

 

之后的几天狄安娜注意到年轻的科学馆总像是有心事，也许贝弗莉·克拉旭尔医生医治身体创伤的手段高明，然而作为一个尽职的顾问，她理所当然也要关心船员的心理健康。

她决定找乔迪·拉福吉好好谈谈。

然而这个年轻人看上去支支吾吾，他语焉不详地描述起一些令人尴尬的误会，却总也不能找到合适的词汇。

狄安娜·乔伊义不容辞地感应了他的思想。

“哇哦！”姑娘瞪大了眼睛。

“是吧？”乔迪揉头，好像他的假眼给了他很大困扰似的。

“我听舰长谈起过在企业号终止自毁程序后和博格人的那点事，我是说，这很惊险，会导致肾上腺素飙升，生理反应会影响心理，”狄安娜格格笑起来，“要不是我知道Data是个机器人没有肾上腺素，我会以为他爱上舰长了呢！”

“可是我们不是都爱戴舰长么？我以为我们是一家人……”

“哦，乔迪，我知道以前工程组女同事对你示好，但你难道没有主动爱上什么人吗？那、种、方面的爱上。”

“呃……”

“哎，可怜的乔迪。”

 

 

虽然以骁勇善战而闻名，但在企业号的大部分航行里，舰长和船员们执行的是守卫和外交任务，这意味着漫长曲率航行中的无所事事和在中立区附近安静的巡航，也许进行一些科学实验，探访和开拓新的移民星球，外交任务则冗长而又沉闷，总而言之，船员们也会不时处于一种无聊的状态。这就是为什么狄安娜第一时间把这个新鲜八卦分享给自己未婚夫的原因。

企业号大副威廉·莱克躺在一张放平成三十度角符合人体工学原理的软皮椅子上，这里一直是狄安娜给需要的舰艇成员做心理疏导的地方，但现在阿尔法队的成员大部分都在休息，只有伽马梯队的人员执行基本维护，而且他们大多集中在轮机室那里，顾问-咨询师的办公室里没有别人，只有大副霸占着整个咨询用的躺椅，和顾问女士的大腿。威廉的眼睛发着光，头枕在狄安娜的腿上，嘴角从一进门就带着可疑的弧度。而狄安娜毫不在意，像Data照顾那只叫做“斑点点”的虎斑猫那样抚摸大副的头发和鬓角以及脸颊。

“真的？”威廉问。

“真的。”

“你知道，我已经和舰长说了，等我们结婚，我会调去泰坦号工作。” 

“嗯哼。”

“Data会成为新大副。”

“所以呢？”

“他得接受舰长的训练啊。”

“啊？”

“嘿，狄安娜，我们可以创造些机会让他们多在一起嘛。”

“等等，威尔，你不会真想‘撮合’他们两个吧？”

“你都说他们‘摸过了’啊。”

“啊。”

“虽然我觉得自己是最好的大副，但让·卢克·皮卡特舰长是我关心的家人，有可靠的人能‘看着点背后’也不是坏事嘛。”

整间咨询室里飘散着绯红色泡泡和彩虹色的氛围，这里我们不得不解释一下，虽然狄安娜·乔伊只是半人类，但她毫无疑问并未与人类的习俗脱节，更何况心灵感应让她可以更了解人类的心理状况，这种被称为“人性”的心理惯性也一样反向驱使她，让她不能免俗地受到类似乌托邦效应的影响。

什么？你们不知道乌托邦效应？这是姆巴巴博士，一位比达锡人，在22世纪提出的一个假说，即：处于幸福中的人类倾向于让其他人都处于与其自身相同的状况中，已经经历幸福的人会将自身状况描绘成一个乌托邦，鼓励他人也到达这一状态。比如一位婚姻幸福的女士会热衷于给身边的单身朋友介绍男女朋友，一个酷爱钓鱼的父亲会乐于鼓励自己的孩子也学习钓鱼的技巧。这一社会学现象或许是由于人类共情而产生的外延，亦或许是因为人类更愿意尝试已经得到证实足以通向幸福的道路。但这份由比达锡人撰写的心理学报告在很长一段时间里并未引起地球上人类的重视，兴许大家都对这一状况过于习以为常，报告被束之高阁，直到近一个世纪以后新的心理学量化研究的出现才又鲜活起来。

扯远了。

总之，现在作为半人类的狄安娜和作为人类的威廉先生都不可避免的陷入乌托邦效应的影响中，沐浴爱河的两人将物种差异、生殖隔离、精神状况度量以及碳基和硅基重大差别统统抛到了脑后，决定帮助他们的朋友们得到人生的幸福。

 

 

沃夫先生的头又痛了，简直像喝了罗武伦人的麦芽酒。这种疼痛不是那种被揍了一拳或者被踢了一脚的那种痛，而是慢性的，弥漫的，躲不开的痛苦。

痛苦的来源就是眼前两个走到哪里哪里就泛滥粉色爱心和漫天小花的情侣。

“秀恩爱对克林贡的伤害更大。”

首席安全官沃夫先生坐在餐厅里，眼前放着一块混合了樱桃果酱和巧克力的蛋糕，蛋糕多孔的质地里填上液化芝士，外层深色巧克力厚实地包裹，沃夫抬头，这一整块蛋糕足有大副的脸那么大，而眼前是手拉手出场的未来的莱克夫妇。

“呵，我们希望朋友们得到幸福。”狄安娜甜甜地说，把装蛋糕的盆子朝沃夫推了一点。

“这？跟我有什么关系？”

“听说最近新大副的模拟训练你都在场？”威廉问。

“嗯哼。”

“他们处得怎么样？”

“啊？”

狄安娜笑起来，像个少女一样耸了耸肩。

沃夫皱眉，不过因为克林贡人的长相，皱不皱眉头根本看不出来。“你们说的是Data和皮卡特舰长？他们怎么了？”

“你不觉得他们，嗯，最近很亲密？”

“有吗？他们不是一直都这样？”

尽管被嘲笑为克林贡人特有的“不敏感”，沃夫先生还是被派遣监督舰桥里的“进展”。

这能有什么进展？——沃夫先生心里嘀咕。这个时候只有舰长，未来大副Data和沃夫三人在舰桥旁边的小会议室里，熟读新的紧急事故处理流程手册。

“舰长，我必须得指出，所有的应急方案里都表面舰长的安全应该被放在重要位置，而相比之下您的外勤记录太多了。”Data一本正经地说。

“但是手册里并没有提及舰长不能出外勤，再说我是舰长我说了算。”

“的确。所以为了解决这个问题，作为新的大副，我制定了一份外勤危机度量表，按照外交，军事，日常等三大类区分，每类有18个评分项，在不同分类里一些特殊评分项可以加权，最终得分在15分以下的状况可由舰长出外勤，15分以上的状况应该留守舰桥。”

“没门。”皮卡特舰长把紧急事故处理流程手册丢到一边去了。

“好吧。”Data一脸“我多么宽容”的微笑，“那么我应该和您一起出外勤。”

“Data先生，你是不是意识到你是将来的大副，应在舰长死亡或者失能的情况下自动接替舰长的职位并且负责舰艇安全？舰长和大副，总得有一个留在舰桥吧？”

“的确。”Data做出一副思考的样子，“那我请求您降我的职，把沃夫先生安排为大副，这样就可以和您一起外勤。而且我最近刚刚在乔迪的帮助下升级了全身传感器，皮肤触觉灵敏度提高40%，您想要试一下吗？”

“等等，等等，”一直沉默不语的沃夫先生终于找到机会开口，“全身传感器，那是哪一部分？”

“全身啊。”Data一脸无辜地瞪着他黄色的眼睛。

“那不是要……脱衣服？”

“逻辑上是这样。”

“咳咳，那个，应该到私人舱室里吧？”皮卡特舰长找到了重点。

“可以接受。”Data听上去挺愉快。

“好吧，沃夫先生，舰桥归你了。”

不——首席安全官心中呐喊——秀恩爱对克林贡人的伤害加成啊！沃夫先生的头又痛了。

 

 

 

转折

 

整件事的转折点在他们找到B-4的时候。

Data开始对自己的亲戚们感到一丝欣慰，毕竟有一个反社会的兄弟成了博格人领袖，一个母亲最后被证实也是机器人，让Data一度深深怀疑作为全宇宙孤独的电子人还能有这么多不靠谱亲戚真是一种人类意义上的反讽，幸好B-4看上去一切正常，除了电子回路稍微简陋一点，其他都像Data本人一样。

他开始把自己的技能和记忆转存进B-4头脑里，然而结果并不怎么成功，B-4脑子里的数据仍然是一些0和1的碎片，Data像给自己的小伙伴展示玩具一样给B-4拿来小提琴和象棋，甚至通过舰艇虚拟程序让霍金先生和爱因斯坦和他们一起玩牌，但这些努力在B-4面前收效甚微。即使斑点点还知道什么时候该喵喵叫，什么时候不能爬上Data的电脑仪表板呢！相比之下B-4真的还挺呆。Data不认为单单电子回路的些微差距能有这么大影响，何况B-4还有一个脑后的远程输入输出端口，理论上说只有处理能力更强的电子脑才能在输入输出同步进行的情况下处理数据，毕竟双向传导的数据量远远大于单向传输。

Data本来除了企业号的基本知识，还准备了很多娱乐信息，比如比才的歌剧、贝多芬的交响曲、勃拉姆斯的斯拉夫舞曲还有巴赫的无伴奏小提琴乐谱，这些都是他从皮卡特舰长的私人收藏里找来的，如果B-4真的技艺纯熟，他可以和他一起为舰长演奏双小提琴协奏曲，现在看来这些事情都遥遥无期，B-4仍旧处于只能和斑点点做玩伴的水平。

他略带失望地向舰长汇报的时候发现舰长在反倒有了一个更加令人头疼的“亲戚”，辛赞——当然，如果反社会克隆人也能被当成“亲戚”的话。

这个时候Data相信自己有了一种地球人类称之为“同情”的感情变化，比起有一个智障机器人兄弟，舰长的状况更棘手，辛赞有一整只舰队，而且继承了让·卢克·皮卡特那些惊异的优秀的战斗品质。

而且Data不喜欢他。

很难说清楚这种讨厌的来源——莫名其妙的直觉也是人类人性的一个部分，乔迪是这样说的——但对于能记录所有场景和数据的Data来说他当然知道这种讨厌的根本。第一，辛赞性骚扰了狄安娜；第二，辛赞利用了他难得不是反社会的兄弟B-4，害他不得不格式化了B-4的记忆模块；第三，辛赞表现的和皮卡特舰长很亲近。

啊，日常的那位Data少校来自于你的自我；你的超我亦即道德程序时刻提醒你听从命令，执行要求，维持日常；但那种讨厌，哈哈，来源于本我被压抑的性冲动，无论是对顾问的性骚扰还是对B-4的控制，都从侧面反映了一种性无能，这种长期的性无能在被压抑的性冲动对象面前形成了更具象化的潜意识——讨厌辛赞。

佛洛依德先生，这个时候跑出来真的没帮上什么忙。

他们行进在和星际舰队汇合的航路上，大约再过一个小时就能形成合围圈，到时候辛赞的军队会在这里遭到大部队的拦击。准备工作正有序进行，大家在紧张中期待，像曾经每一场战役上的每一个指挥官那样，皮卡特舰长在等着黎明。

“如果我也经历他所经历的，说不定我会成为和辛赞一样的人。”皮卡特舰长看着星图说。

“您并不是他。”Data记得当时自己这样回答，“B-4也并不是我。”

“我们的过去决定我们是谁，但我们的选择决定我们是什么样的人。” 舰长低头，昏暗暧昧的舱室灯光和舷窗外的星空给他的侧脸投下一个深邃的剪影，这一刻像固定在宇宙里的一个不变的奇点，在Data以后的时间里成为一种证明自身存在的参照和象征：皮卡特舰长融入星辰，成了星空的一个部分，人类的第一片舢板走向海洋时指路的北极星。“我猜，也只能承受难以承受的伤痛，对抗战无不胜的敌人了。”

“温斯顿·丘吉尔？”

“不是。”

“亚伯拉罕·林肯？”

“不。”皮卡特舰长笑了，“唐·吉诃德。”

Data确定他的记忆库里并没有这句话，“塞万提斯的原著里……”

“不是原著，Data，是歌剧，《梦幻骑士》。”钟爱古典乐曲的舰长试图轻轻哼唱两句，“我真的很愿意教你这首歌，不过得等到辛赞的这些事完了之后。”

这就是我的追求，  
跟随那颗星星，  
穿越绝望，无论多远。[注1]

事儿总会“完”的，但这事儿怎么“完”的确有讲究，有的是“完成了”，有的则是“完蛋了”。

不过十几分钟以后，现实证明也可以两者都是。

在彻底丢了护盾，用完光子鱼雷，总炮弹量只有3%并且舰桥正前方还破了一个能容纳大象的大洞以后，皮卡特舰长指挥战舰朝辛赞的指挥船撞了过去。

我本以为只有克林贡人才会发动自杀性袭击，Data想。舰桥上的那位克林贡人对这个决策没有任何异议，实际上，所有在场的地球人外星人或者混血都未对这一绝望中的决策致以任何怀疑，被逼迫到达绝境的人类并不比任何一个其他种族更好对付。

他们半废了辛赞的船。在舰长坚持把自己传送上对方的战舰之后，乔迪转过头说，“完了”（That's it）。

“我猜那不是‘完成’的意思。”Data说。

“传送器已经没用了。”

Data点点头。交出控制权，转身离开舰桥。

“Data！”已经猜出好友准备做什么的乔迪跟上去，“你知道就算是你也没办法从那个Thalaron武器的辐射下幸存。”

“这个讨论没有意义，”Data说，感情芯片和逻辑理论都运行得完美无缺，“如果舰长不能回来的话。”

在真空中接近辛赞的舒米达号对Data来说除了失去重力其他没有任何影响，舒米达号以及打开所有发射阵形，看上去好像一只开屏的孔雀。在这段飞行过程中Data用了0.17秒判断舒米达号的基本情况，0.3秒控制飞行姿态以便自己能准确着陆，0.62秒回顾自己到达舒米达号以后的行动计划，又花了1.01秒考虑了4种可能的后果和与之对应的后续处理事宜，这就意味着在整个长达5.2秒的飞行时间里他还有足足3.1秒空余运算时间。在这3.1秒里Data回忆了一下在舰长准备室里关于将克莱斯勒《爱的忧伤》改编成双提琴的小小练习，以及那个关于学习新的戏曲的建议，他甚至还有时间远程接入企业号虚拟甲板的预约程序，为自己预定了下一个周末的两个小时，同时将这个预约安排发送到了舰长的私人日程表里。

但如果他们没能阻止辛赞发射Thalaron武器，这些下周的美好安排都将毫无意义，理论上说，有50%的可能性下一周虚拟甲板的预约必须取消，他考虑自己登舰舒米达号之后对整个计划的影响，应该给予幸存和生还的可能性加权，仍然有超过17%的可能性下个周末的计划无法按时进行，那就意味着让·卢克·皮卡特舰长将无法带着赞叹Data新设计的程序如何将虚拟甲板按照伦敦最著名的圣阿尔伯特大剧院布置一新，还有环形舞台犹如梵高画笔下乡间风情的布景。

所以Data决定他还是不喜欢辛赞。

你看这并不是厌恶、仇恨、敌视，或者恐惧、害怕、忧虑或者任何一种过于“人类”的负面情感，以他多年的观察经验，人类的负面情感如同利剑，刺穿敌人的时候容易伤到自己。此处可以参考莎士比亚戏剧，他也许会向舰长提出雷帝伊凡的故事比李尔王更适合作为这个主题的注脚，但那要等到下周的预约之后。总而言之作为一个大部分时间都温文尔雅的机器人，如果一定要选择一种情绪作为喜欢、爱、友谊、忠诚的对立面，他只能做出如下选择：

他不能允许辛赞伤害他关心在意的人，无论这家伙拥有谁的DNA。

进入舒米达号之后Data掐晕了10来个守卫，还用相位枪袭击了另外至少半打，感谢这种瓦肯人方便实用的格斗技术，让他可以用最少暴力达到最大效果，如果不是必要，他甚至连相位枪都不想使用，但人类倾向于在情绪不稳定的时候使用过度暴力，如果Data想要真正成为一个人，他应当允许自己在一定幅度上的失控，因为这种“失控”也是人类本性之一。

Data一边扫荡出一条通往舒米达号指挥舰桥的通路，一边检索自己的情感模块。

恐惧之人，方能行无所畏惧之事。

他冲进指挥舰桥，Thalaron武器的辐射充能已经接近100%，皮卡特舰长在那反应堆的一角，辛赞的尸体挂在他身上，威廉·威尔逊最后的所见也不过如此：[注2]

几秒钟之内，我使出全部力气，把他逼到墙壁跟前。他陷入了可怜的境地。  
那是我的影像，但，其实不是。那是我的对手——他奄奄一息，痛苦地站在我面前。  
他开口了，我还真以为是自己在说：你赢了，我败了。不过，从今以后，你也死了。  
我活着，你才存在；我死了，看看这影像，这正是你自己，看你把自己谋杀得多彻底。

 

一部分的Data，长久以来从人类社会中习得的那种常常被称为“自私”的人类本性的副产品在无声叫嚣：让他死吧，辛赞不是镜中现实忠实的再现，他不过是一个扭曲的虚像，妄图在镜片碎裂之时把一个正直勇敢的灵魂也打碎而已。

Data把单向传输器贴到他的舰长身上。

抱歉，舰长，你要承受那些不可承受的伤痛了。

于是他和那颗触不可及的星星说了再见。

 

 

[注1]：其实来自于音乐剧《Man of La Mancha》，中译《梦幻骑士》或《我，堂吉诃德》，算不上歌剧。在电影9里，皮卡特舰长和Data在空中追逐时的曲子也算不上古典歌剧，但这些都被统称为“歌剧”了。（也许二十四世纪的人不分歌剧、轻歌剧、音乐剧吧？）

[注2]：以下整段来自爱伦·坡《威廉·威尔逊》。

 

 

 

 

结果

 

他睁开眼睛的时候最先注意到的是顶部泛光照明，这种色调不同于几个世纪以前的传统灯光照明，会将亮度集中在灯泡周围，24世纪的泛光照明让整个房间明度保持一致，这使得他的眼睛调节了一下进光度才适应整个房间的光亮，然后是乔迪的脸。

“嘿，伙计，你醒了。”

克拉旭尔医生拿着的三录仪和探头在他身边扫来扫去，三录仪在他耳边滴滴作响。

“嗨，B-4，你感觉怎么样？”

“什么？我在哪儿？”他歪过头，开始重启各种程序，从内部记忆数据库把记忆内容调去缓存区，“舰长？舰长呢？”

乔迪转头和医生对视一眼。“我们先要给你做个检查，很快就带你去舰长的准备室见他。”

但其实这个很快意味着起码24小时的漫长航程。

从他们被舒米达号打到曲速和脉冲引擎全部失效之后，星联派出两条舰艇把伤痕累累的企业号拖拽着往最近的星际站点出发，足足航行了24小时才到达目的地。期间乔迪、医生、乔伊顾问、莱克，甚至连一向不擅长社交的沃夫都来和他“聊天”，确切来说，希望唤起他的记忆，啊，不对，是Data的记忆。但这些收效甚微，大副好心地带来一副纸牌，说起他们曾经怎样在无所事事的夜晚聚在莱克中校的房间里玩纸牌游戏。

“Data那个时候可擅长单手切牌了。”

但B-4不为所动，他只是把纸牌搭出一座塔。

“或者玩立体象棋呢？”

B-4笑呵呵地点点头，把象棋按照颜色顺序排成一条直线。

狄安娜·乔伊叹口气，双手抱着胳膊。“这在人类的诊断标准里，属于广泛性发育障碍。”

“这是什么？”

“就是自闭症。”

这下轮到莱克、乔迪和医生一起叹出大大的一口气。

“B-4，”乔迪招呼他，“你为什么不去睡一会儿？休息一下。”

“我以为机器人不需要休息？”狄安娜问。

“的确不需要，但是如果进入睡眠程序，人类会调出自己的潜意识，而机器人的阳电子脑也有类似的功能，兴许Data给他的那些记忆可以在睡眠里被触发。”

于是B-4睡了一个长达18小时的长觉，做了很多奇奇怪怪的梦。

梦里威廉·莱克中校变成了一只长着蓬松羽毛的棕色母鸡，咯咯叫着趴在窝里，肚子下面压着一枚鸡蛋。狄安娜·乔伊和贝弗莉·克拉旭尔医生是两只年轻的白羽鸡，他们雪白羽毛上闪着漂亮的银色光芒，正咕咕叫着站在一起聊天。小公鸡乔迪·拉福吉正在一堵半高的围墙边认认真真地找虫子吃，沃夫则是一只高大的红色火鸡，挺着胸膛站在矮墙上。

他低头看到自己黄色的爪子，转头还能看见泛着绿色水润光亮的羽毛。我也是一只鸡咯——这倒是符合逻辑——B-4想，梦里根本没人问为什么，事情好像理所应当，他也是一只鸡，羽毛光亮身体健康。

去孵蛋，去孵蛋——梦里他的潜意识正在催促他，但他举目四望，只有一只被太阳晒得暖洋洋的鸡窝，干草和软毛做成的垫子，正是莱克中校趴着的地方，一块闪闪发亮的金属牌子被钉在鸡窝边上，写着“企业号”几个大字。母鸡莱克看见他走过来，于是起身，拿喙拨弄了两下鸡蛋。

鸡蛋讨厌这样。不知道为什么，他的潜意识里就能听到鸡蛋的心声。

他走过去，母鸡莱克冲他咯咯叫了两声，像在嘱咐什么东西，命令B-4接替他的位置继续孵蛋。他低头看着那颗光溜溜的蛋，上面是皮卡特舰长的脸。

他醒过来，心有余悸。

“莱克中校要去哪儿？”他问乔迪。

“天哪，B-4，你记起来莱克中校要调职去泰坦号了吗？”

他皱眉，直觉说告诉乔迪那个关于母鸡和孵蛋的梦并不是什么好主意。“我只是，”他左右转两下头，“只是在梦里，好像我要接替莱克中校干什么大事情……”

“是的！是的！Data，你要接替莱克中校成为大副。”

“啊，原来是这样。”

“抱歉，我是说，B-4。”

“什么？”

“你没注意到吗？刚才，嗯，那个，称呼的问题……”

“什么问题？”

乔迪放弃了，他宽慰地微笑。“没事，我们等会儿就带你去见舰长。”

他们不在企业号上，大部分船员都乘着企业号大修去修了假，不少回了地面，贝弗莉医生去看望她的儿子，乔迪登岸会见他的其他朋友，至此别过，沃夫会成为船长，指挥一艘战斗舰艇，莱克和狄安娜会至此离开另有任命，这些曾经同住企业号的家人终会天各一方。舰长在一间可以时刻注视船坞的会客室里，摆弄几张光碟。

B-4刚走进去的时候，皮卡特舰长停掉刚才听的小提琴协奏曲，转身来面对他。

“我想让你知道，他是一个什么样的人……”舰长兀自说着，像讲述一个近乎冗长的冒险故事，B-4坐在椅子上，几乎并没有把注意力放在任何事上，他只是努力回忆刚才的那段小提琴曲，听上去十分熟悉。

A大调第五小提琴协奏曲。他想，记起琴弓压在琴弦上所用的力气，手指揉弦的角度。他曾经考虑写一封措辞严谨的报告，论证舰长不应该在他首次演出就莅临，但终究没有把那份报告发出。那场演出才开始不久，舰长就起身离开，手边的饮料还没动过一下，他视线向右转，看着舰长离开的背影。他太希望让舰长听到一场完美的演出，除了经久的练习，他恨不得把星联的所有通讯都屏蔽，至少也应该在他能完整演出的这几十分钟里。

“你明白我在说什么吗？”皮卡特舰长的声音传来。

“嗯？我，不明白。”

舰长略有些失望地起身，往门口走去。

他拿起一张光碟，还记得自己曾经听过好几十遍，在餐厅一个角落里聚集所有的乐手排练那首曲目。

亲爱的当你在我身边，  
日子过得飞快，  
我什么都察觉不到，  
只有微笑的蓝天。

他专心唱歌，没注意舰长正挂着微笑走出门去。等他想起来的时候，房间里只有他一个人。企业号E银白色的舰身在蓝白色的地球的映衬下闪闪发光，主甲板因为撞击破裂的大洞已经被基本修复，这位坚定不移的女士在新一轮日出的时候又将起航，距太阳系8.6光年的天狼星仍是地球人能见到的最亮的恒星，小熊座α星依旧在北方闪耀。他突然想起皮卡特舰长曾经谈起过人类和大海，航行一直是人类世代的梦，这些成长与陆地的哺乳动物，前赴后继地投身于广袤而危险的海洋，从人类几乎一无所有的年代便已开始，只有腥味的风，不可预知的洋流，和遥远的导航的星辰。

他向留守在门口的警卫询问舰长的行程。

“你不知道吗？”警卫反问他，“我听说皮卡特舰长的所有行程他的副官都知道？”

“我的确不清楚。”他答。

“听说，咳咳，”警卫左右晃了一下，“费莉帕·卢瓦将军约了皮卡特舰长共进晚餐。”

“费莉帕·卢瓦舰长？”B-4问，“就是那个星际舰队军事法庭的卢瓦舰长？”[注3]

“卢瓦将军。”警卫纠正他，“她现在统管整个星联军事法庭。”

他点点头，转身回到屋内。

“电脑，请调出皮卡特舰长的晚间行程。”

“请求拒绝。请输入授权码。”电脑的女声永远一个调子。

“Data少校，授权码DA2325TT。”

“授权码已确认。皮卡特舰长的晚餐预约是20：00到22：00。”

“电脑，请确认拉弗吉少校和布鲁斯·麦多克斯中校的位置。”

“乔迪·拉弗吉少校十分钟前刚刚返回他的住处。布鲁斯·麦多克斯中校现在正在电子科学实验室。”

B-4想了想，给那位著名的神经机械控制理论专家麦多克斯留下一封用电子人的观点来说“热情洋溢”的语音留言，里面详尽描述了乔迪·拉弗吉少校在深空探索中结合多种实战情况总结出的阳电子控制新观点，同时展望对电子脑结构回路和电子人性格形成的关系，并邀请麦多克斯中校在晚间21：30的时候于餐厅共进宵夜和甜点。

晚上九点半不到，乔迪已经忧心忡忡地等在餐厅门口，他可以自动聚焦的人工眼第一时间就捕捉到穿着制服手里提着一把小提琴的B-4，现在他看上去无比接近Data。

“Dat……咳咳，我说，B-4，你这是干什么？”乔迪拉住他的胳膊问。

“根据我之前的经验，每次舰长和卢瓦舰长-将军见面，总会在聊天开始后的十到二十分钟内进入争吵。我估算了今天皮卡特舰长和卢瓦将军的吃饭速度，上菜频率，预计在正餐过后甜点之前会是一个关键的时间点，一般人类的晚餐约会则会在这段时间进入深度聊天的状态，也就是现在，乔迪。”他的声音听上去不温不火，“我们现在应该进去。”

布鲁斯·麦多克斯中校也到了。

“Data？”麦多克斯中校一脸吃惊，“我听说你……呃，阵亡……”

B-4冲两位朋友摆摆手，以一种非常“让·卢克·皮卡特”的方式拉了下衣服下摆，抄起小提琴，正步走进餐厅。

显然时机正好，皮卡特舰长正有些尴尬地低头摆弄衣角，另一边卢瓦将军正用甜点菜单挡着自己的脸，却间或从菜单的缝隙中偷看对面的皮卡特舰长。

卢瓦将军还不是将军，只是星际舰队的费莉帕的时候，就说过让·卢克是一个性感的男人。

B-4面带微笑。

“费莉帕·卢瓦将军，皮卡特舰长，冒昧突然打扰，只是我并不常常有机会能在星际站点见到您，卢瓦将军，以及麦多克斯中校，因此我觉得有必要借此良机向你们表示感谢，同时汇报在电子机械控制领域取得的新进展。”

“B-4？”皮卡特舰长抬起眉毛。

“啊！卢瓦将军，鉴于您之前十分钟还没有将甜点菜单翻页，请容许我冒昧推荐这里的巧克力冰淇凌松饼作为甜点？”

“呃……”

在卢瓦将军能反应过来之前，B-4已经打了一个响指，招呼工作人员准备三人份的松饼甜点。

“等等，B-4，为什么是三人份？”乔迪悄悄问。

“等会儿你就知道了。”B-4转向皮卡特舰长和卢瓦将军，到现在为止舰长还没有说那句“闭嘴”，真是一个好现象，“先生们，女士们，从忒修斯之船到二十世纪后半叶自人类研究人员开始‘镜子测试’，人类社会一个长久的议题便是：什么是自我意识，什么是自我认知。半个世纪以前的思维上传技术已经突破技术瓶颈，要不是道德委员会对于这个项目仍存争议，可以想见思维移植会成为今天的主流。今天我们的医学水平已经不再拘泥于物理水平的限制，很多病人拥有再生器官和辅助装置，”这时候他悄悄看了乔迪一眼，“然而我们从没有拒绝承认一个拥有再生器官或者辅助装置的人不是他自己。”

皮卡特皱着眉头，“重点是什么？”

他和卢瓦将军面面相觑，不知道这个谈话要走向什么地方。乔迪头疼似的摸着额头，和麦多克斯中校一左一右站在B-4两边，大有随时准备把人关机拖走的架势。

B-4做出一个稍安勿躁的手势。“我的一个朋友对于这个问题的解释非常有启发性，我相信他的原句是：我们的过去决定我们是谁，但我们的选择决定我们是什么样的人。”他停顿了一下，架起小提琴，“将军，舰长，为了表达自我认知下对自我存在的感激，请允许我用一首曲子表达谢意。”

那是《梦幻骑士》里的那首主题，被改成了弦乐曲，餐厅里其他人交谈的人纷纷安静，大家转头注视角落里这场突如其来的音乐表演。

“Data！”

皮卡特舰长几乎从座位上跳起来。

“Data！是你吗？”舰长笑一下，“只有我们两个在场，而且那个时候是B-4和Data的记忆移植完成之后，B-4不应该有这些记忆。”

“我也很高兴见到你，我的舰长。”

“所以，这到底是怎么做到的？我猜是那个多余的输入输出端口。”

“的确。辛赞利用那个远程端口给B-4下达指令，我只不过利用这个端口做了反向传输而已，这使得我在……舒米达号的最后有时间把思维上传。不过那个时候B-4主程序已经被我禁用，记忆芯片也被格式化，所以新记忆的重启稍微多花了一点……多花了15小时21分钟17秒。”

“Data！我真想多听你说一些关于记忆传输的事情，不过如果你真的有Data的全部记忆，应该知道我对于你在舒米达号上行为的反对态度。”他从座位上出来，站在Data面前，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，“没什么牺牲是理所当然的。”

“我很抱歉，”Data凑上来一点，低声回答，“我可以解释——在更隐私一点的地方。您的房间？”

他们并肩往餐厅门口走去，Data左手拿着提琴，右手拿着琴弓，舰长的手则一直搭在他身上。

侍者端来三人份的甜点，只有目送两人离开的费莉帕·卢瓦将军，布鲁斯·麦多克斯中校和乔迪·拉弗吉少校尚留在座位上。

“所以……”乔迪试着开口打破尴尬，“我们不是真的准备讨论阳电子控制新发现的是吧？”

麦多克斯中校脸都皱了起来，倒是卢瓦将军端起水杯喝了一口，好整以暇地说：“先生们，请坐吧。起码我们还有松饼呢。”

 

\----END

 

[注3]：第二季“The Measure of a Man”里差点拆了Data的那个军事法庭女舰长。

**Author's Note:**

> This work will not be translated into English.


End file.
